The Hunter
by khayaaliy
Summary: Does Batman have someone to fight over with just for a criminal.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my first Batman Beyond story so if some is quite right then pay no mind. I don't own 

Batman Beyond nor any of its characters so if they get a little out of what your used to that is the way I wanted them portrayed. Listen to me I babbling I'll get to the story.

This takes place around the middle of the series. Terry and Dana are getting together barely. And a new enemy is out. Bruce has never met him, but someone else has. This is when Sophie Ongola comes in. She has been hunting down the man, Adorium or to Batman Shrouse, he had done something to her in the past but that will be mention later in the story. Who is Sophie well she is someone as much as killer as the man she is after, but will she do the same thing as him. You'll find out when you read. 

* * *


	2. Chapter One: The Meeting

The Meeting

I don't own any of the characters of Batman Beyond, but I do own Sophie and Daniel. That was all I wanted to say carry on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man of 19 with short black hair and gray eyes stood talking to a girl two years younger, with almost the same exact features except she had blond hair. They both were wearing black shirt, pants and leather boots, but She had on a long leather trench coat while he wore a jacket that ended it at his hips. She wrapped the coat closer as a gust of snow went by. 

The man started shifting his weight, "You're still weak from the last hunt, Sophie." 

Sophie pulled her hair to where it landed on her back, "Daniel, don't worry so much. That last time was a scratch."

"A scratch that ended up with thirty stitches.

She turned away from him taking in the whole city, "Well then you go. I'll stay here and watch you die," she turned to see a rather angry look on his face.

"That is not funny."

"It is not my fault I that I'm the only one with experience to hunt down that murderer."

"Yeah, but you also come back the most wounded."

If they had been paying attention thy would have noticed a certain someone listening into their conversation, "I don't care this is my night and I'm going to get some leads bye." She didn't give him anytime to argue. She was on the ledge and had already had discarded her jacket and threw it toward Daniel, "Keep and eye on this for me." With that she jumped off the ledge.

Taking by complete surprise Batman came out of his the stealth mode to have Daniel walk in front of him, "How long have you been there?"

Batman tried to move but Daniel just got back in the way, "Don't worry about. All you need to worry about is that can get to her in time."

"Why? She can handle herself."

"Not if she is splattered on the asphalt."

Daniel smirked taking a telephone out of his jacket pocket he dialed up a number to have it answer quickly, "Comeback I need to talk."

A feminine voice came on, "Come on I just got in a good current."

"Current?" was all Batman could say.

The voice came over the phone again, " Who is that with you?"

"You'll find that out when get here." 

A few seconds rolled by as the sound of flapping wings drew near. Sophie landed on the ledge letting her wings land softly fall, she rested a hand on one of her hips giving a sigh, "What do you want?"

Daniel motioned to the spot where Batman was at one time standing, " There was this guy dressed in black. He was going to try and save you, but I stopped him."

Sophie smirked, "What jealous?"

"Please, why would I be jealous of a guy who likes to be dressed up for Halloween all year round."

Sophie halfway turned, "If that was all you are going to show me I'm gone." She gave him a wave and let her wings flap a bit before she was gone.

Daniel turned toward the door that headed back inside mumbling, "What am I going to do with her?"


	3. Chapter Two: Shakedown

Shakedown

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't own BB nor any of its characters but I do own Sophie and Daniel. That is all I wanted to say carry on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Batman is now coasting through the air, "Bruce you should have seen it the girl had wings that must of reached 10 feet max."

An old but strong voice returned, "Be careful she might have been spliced and could be dangerous."

"I doubt it. I couldn't get to Shrouse he was being guarded as if he was the Crown Jewels."

"We'll worry about him later, but for now you need to go and get ready."

"For what?"

"You have school in less than 20 minutes."

With that Batman lands on the nearest building and began changing back into Terry McGinnis. He made it in time to sit in his desk as the bell rang. He was taking out his books when the teacher cleared his throat, "Class we have a new student."

He motioned towards the door. Terry looked up to see the same girl from the night before walk in. This time she was wearing a sleeveless shirt that went all the way back to show all of her shoulder blades and a pair of tight black pants that went low enough that a small bandage showed on the top of her left hip and the same boots. 

"This is Sophie Ongola she has moved from…um how do you pronounce the town?"

"It's pronounced," she licked her lips giving all the guys in the class especially Terry a shiver down their back, "Trildanian. It is a small town off of Transylvania." There was a sudden murmur that made Sophie smile.

The teacher pointed toward Terry, "You can sit beside Mr. Terry McGinnis."

She walked down the aisle to her desk letting the catcalls come before she sat down. Glancing at Terry she took out a notebook ready for notes.

"We're going to review over yesterdays goals. Anyone remember them?" No one answered. The teacher gave a sigh and picked up a piece of chalk and began writing the lesson.

Terry leaned over onto the desk also letting out a sigh. He looked toward Sophie's direction. Flashbacks of her landing and the sun hitting her reminded him of angels. He didn't know he was staring till a paper ball hit him between the eyes. Rubbing the spot he looked at the thrower whispering, "What was that for?"

She returned, "I don't like people staring at me."

He finished by saying, "Sorry."

Class had finally ended; everyone slowly milled out all looking for their next class. Terry was just about to be in the hallway when delicate fingers wrapped around his arm. He looked down to see Dana, "Hey are you going to be able to get a away tonight, there is a new club that we haven't been too," Dana said.

Terry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but I could try." 

He soon felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning he found Sophie behind him, "Excuse me, but could one of you help me by pointing me towards the gym."

Dana peered around Terry to stretch her hand out, "Hi you must be new I'm Dana."

Sophie took her hand and gave a quick shake to release it, "I'm Sophie."

Dana smiled, "You have P.E. too? That is where I'm headed. I can show you."

"Ok."

Terry watched as the two girls went to the gym.

School was over before Terry knew it. He was soon at the Wayne Manor. "Wouldn't it be better for me to check Shrouse out other ways than through Batman?" 

The elderly Batman turned around in his chair, "I think you're only saying this because you have a date with Dana."

"How can you do that?"

"Experience. Go on I'll call you if anything needs to be done."

Terry never heard the rest. He was already up the steps and out the door. 

Making it to the club, Blue light, he found Dana talking with a girl he had seen from school. Silently getting closer he wrapped his arms around her waist. Laughing at her as she jumps, Dana looks up at him, "What took so long?"

"I had to talk to Mr. Wayne."

The line finally shortened to that Dana and Terry were inside the building; the sound of a bass guitar echoing on the walls. Teenagers all around were either dancing or talking. Dana began talking about something that had happened earlier, but the sound of a girl screaming stopped the conversation quickly. Looking around he found the reason, a group had formed off to a corner. Getting closer He could see two guys arguing wit ha girl in the center trying to hold one back. Tapping the nearest person Terry asked what was happening the person replied, "I don't know the guy and girl," pointing the girl and the guy who was having to be held back, "but Jack," now pointing to the second one, "had been talking about some scientist and the guy went crazy. The guy probably would have killed Jack if the girl hadn't intervened."

"Did you hear the name of the scientist?"

'Yeah I think it was Ongola."

"I've heard that name before," He began rubbing his head, "now I remember. Thanks."

He was about to leave the group when a bone cracking sound came from the center. Pushing his way through he found jack laying on the ground holding his nose. The girl, Sophie, was standing above him waving her fists with pure hatred in her eyes. She began yelling words from the look of it no one knew. It was the guys turn to hold her back from killing Jack. 

The guy by now Terry noticed to be Daniel led Sophie away from the crowd and out of the club, "What wer you trying to prove by breaking his nose?"

Sophie looked up craddling her swollen hand, "I wasn't trying to prove anything. He shouldn't have been saying those things."

"I know, but that didn't mean you had to hit him."

"And what were you going to do pat him on the shoulder and say that wasn't nice to say."

Daniel began to blush, "Well, I wasn't going to hit him that hard."

Sophie returned her gaze back to her hand, " I think I busted my knuckles."

"Another night without any leads."

"What do you mean?"

"You opened up your stitches * again * that meant I had to redo them-"

Sophie threw up her good hand, "Ok I get the idea."

They stood in silence for a couple of seconds when the doors of the club swung open, music flowing out. Jack stood in the light holding his nose, "Bitch, you broke my nose. You're going to pay."

Sophie's voice rose over the murmur of the new crowd, "Bitch! I am no female dog mongrel," she threw up fists up holding back the pain with a smile, "bring it on."

Jack ran toward her to try and tackle, but She was too quick and dodged him with ease. He finally stopped meeting Daniel, "Come on chap, you'll have to do better than that to surprise her."

He whirled around charging like a wild bull, he began swinging his fists to have Sophie blocking all of them, "Is this all you have?" She waited for an open spot and balling her good hand she let a blow go straight to his abdomen. He collapsed clutching his stomach. Sophie strolled back to Daniel giving a glance back to Jack, "Lets go, he isn't worth my time." He hesitated as she walked ahead, "Um…. I had thought about staying… see I met this girl…"

"Say no more you can stay I'll head back alone."

She watched as he ran to meet up with a girl wearing a white short halter top and a short black mini-skirt, "I wonder who to worry about the most." 


	4. Chapter Three: It Takes Two to Tango

It Takes Two to Tango

As you have read the other chapters I don't own Batman Beyond, but I do own Sophie. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sophie was about two or three blocks away from the club. All she wanted to do was walk. Enjoying the crisp air a laugh echoed down an alleyway to her right.

At first she thought she came upon two lovers but listening she could tell the laugh was scary almost freakish. Walking a hand grasps her coat. Turning a scream almost left her lips. The man she has been looking for half of her life was right before her. Her voice came out as a hiss when saying his name, "Adorium." 

She pulled off her coat, "Do you want to see what has happened to your guinea pig over the years?"

Only an evil grin came over his face as she let the secret of her life appear. She bent her back letting her shoulder blades become exposed to the cold air. Her white angelic wings fell to her side as she took up a fighting stance. Bearing her fists not showing the pain in her eyes. Sophie went head on at Adorium. Her fist was ready to collide with him when a gloved hand grabbed her wrist. Growling she turned around to find it was one of Adorium's henchmen. Putting all of her weight back she raised her left foot she kicked the man in his jaw. He released Sophie's wrist as he fell into a mound of snow nearby. Sophie whirled back to see Adorium had left. 

Sighing she stretched as the wings disappeared all the feather molted and the rest entered back into her body. Two small cut were the only memory of what had just happened. 

Seeing the apartment building she shared with Daniel loom ahead of her, she gathered up her jacket and began back to walk. At the steps she had her hand on the doorknob to see a shadow bouncing around above her. Curiosity running wild she found a fire escape. Climbing the steps with ease she made to the roof before the figure could leave. High whistle came from Sophie making the Black clad figure turn. A red bright picture of a bat on his chest had shown through the darkness. Pointing she gave a smirk, "So you're the one I've been hearing about." 

The man gave a half smile, "What have you heard?"

"Oh nothing much except you been having problems capturing a guy. From what I've seen isn't that dangerous."

"I've heard you can't catch who you looking for either."

"Leave me out of it."

"Hey but…"

"I said leave me out of it."

Batman turned from the angry girl, " Nice to have met you, but I got some more things to do."

"Yeah."

He pushed off the ledge letting the thruster in his boots atactivate. She returned to the fire escape, making it to the ground she made it to the steps going in. Inside the apartment she shedded her jacket and boots at the door. About to the bedroom shuffling could be heard. A smile came over her face that the Cheshire cat would be proud of Sophie went into the bathroom to take a shower. 

Finished Sophie walked out squeezing the access water from her hair with a towel. She took a glass from the cabinet to use. A Shadow loomed over her balcony. Thinking a burglar was outside she grabbed the closest thing. Clutching the cutting knife she opened the sliding door she had a foot out the door when the shadow advanced. Swinging the knife all she seemed to cut was air. Sophie was about to try again till a gruff voice came out of the darkness, "I come in peace." He came out giving a glance at her pajamas, it had a picture of a panda bear wearing a matching nightgown and caring a blanket, "Nice sleepwear."

She crossed her arms so the panda's head was covered, "Shit I could have killed you."

"I doubt it." 

Sophie shifted her weight to where her hair fall over her shoulder, "What are you doing here Batman?"

"I wanted to know if you would go flying with me."

Raising an eyebrow she questioned him, "Why?"

"I might know where you guy is hiding out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I came on it an hour ago."

"Since you're sure I'll go, let me go change."

Returning she gave her back a stretch as white feathers sprouted out of her back. Folding and unfolding her wings she looked back to a bewildered Batman, "What?"

"That doesn't hurt?"

"It did at first, but now I push the pain into the back of my subconscious. Where to?"

"You're a lot stronger than you look. Its south at the old fishing docks."

Not having any problems they were there in five minutes. They landed on an abandoned warehouse. Sophie looked around, "Which one?"

"The one with the purple salmon smiling."

She began to kneel down ready to fly there when Batman grabbed her wrist, "Wait you're not going to try and take on those guys? I counted at least fifty men."

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?"

"I didn't say that…"

Sophie wouldn't listen long enough to here the rest she was already headed to the building Batman wasn't too far behind. They landed to where a window was right before them, "Don't worry I just want to see if it is the one I'm looking for, but if it isn't I let you take control."

She looked into the window to see two men rummaging through boxes. Voices could be heard, "Ow! Why can't we use any lights?" 

"Idiot if we do that the cops will find out," replied the second man.

They continued to rummage when the first man triumphantly pulled something out of a large crate, "Here are the wires."

Sophie let out a sigh, "Their not who I'm looking for. I guess you can handle them."

"Ok, are you leaving?"

"Nah. I'm going to watch from up here."

Batwings spread out from his suit. He landed the wings retracted back into place.He glanced back up to Sophie t osee her give a thumbs up. Pushing the door open he silently went inside. Sophie was winning her 3rd game of tic-tac-toe in the collected snow against herself by the time Batman returned. Sophie stood and brushed the dust off her knees, "What were they up to?"

"They are a band just trying to record some songs."

"Was it any good?"

"Just some electric guitars and keyboard playing."

"Hmm… Its getting late I have to get back before Daniel notices I'm gone."

"I've been wondering is he your boyfriend?"

"Who him? Please don't make me laugh only thing we have in common is to get the same guy."

"Why?"

"I have to go."

"Can I fly you to your balcony?"

Sophie let out a smirk, "Sure."

They left the roof and headed north to her apartment. Sophie landed first her boots crunching on fresh snow, Batman soon followed, "Thanks for taking me here."

"Your welcome."

He picked her hand up from her side and softly touched the bruised area, "You really should get someone to look at that."

"Why bother? They're going to want my previous records and they'll want to know how I got these." She motioned to the wings laying limp on her shoulders. 

"You have a point."

"Well I had a good night," Sophie replied. She turned away from Batman, he also followed suit. Sophie swung around, "Wait."

Batman turned back, "What?"

She went closer to where she could wrap her arms around his neck. Before he could do anything she placed a kiss on his cheek. Her arms fell back to her sides, "Good night Batman."

"Good night, Sophie."

"How did you know my name?" 

All she received was a smile and he flew off. She returned the smile though she knew he didn't see it. Going inside she knew she could take on the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well this has been the longest I've ever written a story. I'm probably not going to write anymore till I know there are people out there that like it. Kay so bring on the reviews.


	5. Chapter Four: Is that Blood?

Is that Blood?

Oh my Goodness!! I can't believe I wrote this far. I usually have writers block and never finish it. So this must be a change. I'm so happy I go reviews even if they aren't mostly good. 

Well carry on. We all know the routine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Dana shut the door to her locker to find Terry. It amazed her how he could do that without making any noise, "Terry, you scared me." 

His only answer was a grunt. He had his eyes on the principal's door. Sophie had been in there for about 3 hours. He whispered, I wonder why she is in there?"

"Miss Ongola I know you've been here for the past four days, but we must talk about your behavior…" 

Sophie cut him off, "Hey that guy nelson or whatever shouldn't have tried to grab my ass."

"… and your language." He finished. "I'm sorry about your father and mother." 

Sophie shifted into the chair to get a better look of the clock, "I have no mother." 

The principal took this as an opportunity, "What? Of course you have a mother." 

She scoffed at his remark, "Not one I would claim."

He now shifted his weight with the ackward silence, "You need parents t olive with you."

Sophie glared at his bald spot since he would not look at her, "I don't need anyone, I'm fine living with Daniel."

"Who is this Daniel? Is he your boyfriend?"

"You know you're the second person who asked me that?"

The lunch bell rang outside the door. Adjusting his glasses he finally made eye contact with her, "I have nothing else to say you may leave."

Sophie just picked her bag off the ground and left the room. She was just entering the hallway whe na few musical notes flowed out another student's radio. Everyone turned to see Sophie falling to the ground. She clutched her ears as a scream left her lips. Soon all he students were clutching their ears. Terry seeing all that had happened grabbed the radio off the floor and threw across the building to have it smash against the wall. Sophie finally stopped screaming, standing now she took her hands off her ears to find blood soaking the bandage on her hand from the three nights before. Unwrapping it she found the blood didn't come from there. A girl let out a gasp and began pointing at Sophie. In all the commotion she didn't pay attention to see her wings had revealed themselves to the world. 

"Sophie!"

Daniel had been at the end of the hallway to see everything. HE pushed his way through the onlookers. Terry was also trying to reach Sophie, but to no avail. Claustrophobia taking effect she let her wings spread making people fall. Daniel made it to her. He touched her cheek to find dry blood caked her earlobes, "I'm so sorry, Sophie. I should have known _he_ was going to do something like this."

Tears took form as they silently fell onto the dried blood making it look worse, "just take me away from here, Brother."

A smile crept over his face, "It had been a long time since you called me that." 

He lifted her up cradling her body in his arms. He walked back the same way. The crowd parted as they left the school. Terry wasn't even paying attention as Dana walked up, "That was strange I wonderd what happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." 

"What did you say?"

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it." He quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and left. A friend of hers walked up behind Dana, "Where is he going?"

"Who knows?" 


	6. Chapter Five: A Package?

**__**

A Package?

I do not own any of the characters in Batman Beyond, but I do own everything else. So enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews. Also thanks to Neoen for mentioning my fic and me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And where do you think you are going?" Bruce questioned Terry. 

"I have to see her." He answered.

"Then why do you need the suit?" He questioned again.

"It would be kinda of suspicious if I know where she lived on civilian form," Terry answered matter-of-factly.

"Well be quick," the older man said as he looked at the screen.

Batman jumped into the jet. Before closing the hatch he stuck his head out, "Let me know when the testing on that disk is done." He left before hearing the answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Landing the craft on top of the apartment building. He leaned over the ledge to see a sleeping angel in a patio chair. Descending the fire escape he swung onto the balcony. Moving closer he could see beads of sweat on her brow. The same nightgown from before was now drenched. From her state it looked as if the dream she was having turned out to be a nightmare. Leaning closer he picked the blanket that had been around her off the ground.

He dodged in time to fill the air from her punch. Jumping away he almost went back near the calm body. It looked as if seizures were taking over her, "Please, Professor I'm tired. No more Please!" 

The last came out as scream. He stood still as she jerked up breathing hard when realizing Batman was there, "What are you doing here?"

He ignored the question, "Who is the Professor?" 

Sophie jumped at the name, "How do you know about him?"

"You said it while you were sleeping."

"What? Oh forget it." She shook from the cold, "You want to come in?"

He took the invitation. Inside Sophie grabbed a drink out of the refrigerator, "From my sources I've heard you're from Transylvania, but I hear no accent."

She poured the soda into a glass, "I'm not originally from there I stayed about…" She stopped to think, "four years. Then Daniel and I moved here." 

"Why?"

A darkness began to cover her, "My father died when I was nine. My so-called mother didn't want me so she put me in an orphanage. I spent three years there passing from one home to another. Till Mr. Adorium adopted me." She shivered at his name. She went to the couch and motioned for Batman to sit. He chose a chair as she continued, "Come to find out he had worked with my father. At first, he was pretty nice, he took me where ever I wanted to go. Two years passed by and he changed drastically. He became rude only took me to the lab and made me take no telling how many shots. I was pretty much his guinea pig. When the side affects began showing he wouldn't let me leave the lab." 

She held up her hand not wanting him to interrupt her, "I was in my room one night when young man came in and brought me my food. I found out that he was given the same shots, but nothing had happened to him yet. 

The good 'ol doctor didn't want anybody to know about these experiments. We come to realize that she had chose us to breed with," Batman's eyes grew wide, "oh he realized quick that we wouldn't, and believe it or not, but couldn't. One of the shots he had given us made both of us sterile." 

Batman had moved from the chair to the couch while he was listening, just mere inches from touching her, "A year passed and a sudden fire had started. Everyone evacuated I soon read a report saying that he had been giving us a new version of a splicing gene. It was able to be controlled so when ever something happens the animal you had been given the shot of instincts will take over." 

Sophie lowered her head, " Batman?"

"Yes?"

She raised her head to try and look into his eyes, "This will sound strange, but will you hold me?"

He gave her a comforting smile, "Sure." She leaned into his arms. There she silently wept as he ran a gloved hand over her silver hair. 

Eventually she sat back up tears shed, Sophie looked refreshed, "Thank you. I needed that."

"Welcome."

"Batman I –" was a knock on the door. He didn't wait to hear what she was about to say. He was closing the sliding door as she opened the front door. He didn't have to listen as the policeman handed her a package. He was about to question her, when Sophie shut the door in his face. She fell down clutching the package. She looked up new tears falling onto the carpet. Using the doorknob she lifted herself back up and slowly walked to the bedroom looking only once toward Batman before shutting the door.

When she gazed at him with those tearful silver eyes he about collapsed there. He knew he still had Dana, but something kept pulling him to Sophie. He left he balcony making his way tot he jet. Getting in he headed back to the cave to read the reports and find what was on the disk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What will happen? What was the package? Who knows till I write the next chapter. So review and tell me what you think.


End file.
